Sun Patches
by Purple Mist
Summary: Bulma and her lover share a moment under the shade after a night of love making and talk about their friends, mostly how Goku needs a new mate. A short chapter to a Goku/org. character fic I'm writting.


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Warnings:** VegetaxBulma. Don't like, don't read! 

Purple Mist: Actually, this is a short scene from a full DBZ fic I've written, but I like this part the best and I decided to post it up alone as a short, but sweet Vegeta and Bulma fic.

Vegeta: Bow down before my greatness!

Sunlight woke Bulma from her sleep and the blue haired women yawned, wondered why she was so warm? Blinking sleep from her eyes, Bulma looked down to the man still asleep in her arms, his head resting near her heart. Smiling, she traced her fingertips up and down her lover's back gently. Vegeta stirred from his sleep and looked up towards her.

" Good morning, Vegeta-kun, " Bulma smiled, " Sleep well? "

" Hmmmm, " the dark haired prince replied, resting his head against her warm skin again. He could hear her steady heart beating within. The trees above them protected their bodies from the late morning sun as patches of the warm sunbeams came to rest on their skin. Bulma ran her hands through his hair and up and down his back as her lover arched faintly into her loving hand. 

Vegeta smiled, that felt nice. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered another. Someone with loving hands running her fingers through his hair when he was young, humming softly to him as he fell asleep. His mother? What did he know about her? Nothing much. Except that she was a fine warrior and that her father loved her deeply. But Vegeta didn't know his mother. She had died when he was very young. Something wet ran down his face and fell against Bulma's breast. Was that a tear?

" Vegeta? " Bulma asked when she felt the tear fall onto her skin, " Vegeta, are you alright? Did I do something wrong? "

The dark prince of an ancient race moved to hover above her. When he shook his head she reached up and brushed his tear away, caressing his check. Vegeta sighed and leaned into her hand. He lowered himself again and buried his face between her breasts, breathing in the scent of her skin. She smelled of the sunlight, the green grass around her, the faint scent of their love making from last night, and the traces of the light flower perfume she wore with her own musky scent beneath. He looked back up at her face.

" You smell good, " Vegeta said. A smile spread over her face. He rested against her again and sighed deeply, " Don't let this moment end. Just stop the world today… "

Bulma continued to run her hands through his hair, up and down his back. She knew this was a special time for him. When he opened himself up to her. Letting her see this other side to him. That was why she loved him. Despite the way he acted the most of the time, he was still a living being with such needs. And she was glad to share then with him. Her mind drifted back to when she first meet Vegeta. Her best friend Goku was training so hard to protect Earth from him. And she was so afraid of him back then. But fate plays a funny game and within five years, here they were. Bulma and Vegeta as lovers with a son. A chuckle rose from her lips. Vegeta looked up at her.

" What's so funny? " He asked.

" I was just thinking about when we first met. I was so afraid of you. Funny, even though I knew back then you could have killed me with one blow, I still thought somewhere in the back of my mind ' Gosh, he's cute, ' " Bulma laughed.

" There are times when I do feel like killing you. When you ramble on at a thousand miles per hour… " Vegeta grinned at his own empty threat.

" Hmm, good thing you're not married to Chichi. She's a sweet women and one of my best friends, but a little uptight, " Bulma said.

" Uptight?! " Vegeta snorted, " Bulma, that woman lets herself get so uptight, one more twist and her head will pop off! Kakkerrote needs to get her laid more often! If he can stand it. Goku needs to find a better mate. "

" I have heard that sex is a great way to blow off some stress, " Bulma smiled. She smiled deeper, " And you sure let off some steam last night, "

Vegeta smirked, " Hmm, I'm feeling a little stress building right now, "

" Oooo, then let me work it off for you, " Bulma purred as she wrapped a leg around his thigh. Vegeta's smirk grew deeper and kissed his mate. 

" Vegeta! Bulma! Where are you guys?! " Krillin called stepping into the groove. He stopped dead in his tracks and froze when he saw the couple.

Vegeta snapped his head up and roared, " GET OUT!!!"

And Krillin's little legs took him as far away from there as possible.

" Stupid, intruding...." Bulma cut Vegeta off in mid sentence as she reached up and kissed him deeply on his neck under his left ear, one of his more hotter hot spots. The results were quickly effective as Vegeta growled and pinned her down.

Krillin's ears burned as he and anyone else within earshot could hear the two. It was some time before Vegeta and Bulma came back from the groove. After the defeat of their latest enemy, the entire gang had a large party over at Goku's to celebrate. Bulma had been able to get her lover to relax after a few cups of sake and from there, things took an interesting change for the blue haired woman. Not that she minded. When they did return, Krillin avoided the two, dressed loosely in their clothes from last night, as they headed back to Bulma's home to shower and change.

Goku smiled at the retreating couple, a little envious of their passionate relationship which was something that died off after the honeymoon, " It seems last night did them some good. "  Krillin muttered to himself as he turned red.

End!

Purple Mist: Hmmm, this would a great intro into my next Dragon Ball Z fic where I kill off Chichi and give Goku a new girlfriend.

Goku: GO FOR IT!!

Chichi: GOKU!

Goku: Damn, she heard! * Ducks and hides behind author *

Purple Mist: Back off, bitch, I've got a big mallet!


End file.
